Pixie Dust
by MellBell801
Summary: We leave for La Push tomorrow..." Those were the six words that totally screwed Paris Bellmont's life over. Blah. I suck at Summaries. Just read, review, and enjoy!
1. Junkies, Hookers, and Politicians Oh My!

**Hello! This is my first story, so please, don't be too harsh! / The main Twilight characters don't come in for a few chapters, so don't worry! They are a main part of the story, honest to god! Also-try not to hate Paris, lol. I know, she's a bitch gawd, but she changes later. Enjoy...**

_Page 217, of A Guide to Mythical Beings. Chapter eleven-Fairies and Pixies._

_"Fairies and Pixies are the same creature. They share many of the same characteristics to other Magical Beings, such as Vampires, Werewolfs, Shape-Shifters, and Merpeople. Fairies often have an ethereal beauty about them, and are often entrancing. They have a sharp temper though, and are easily angered. Only Females can be Fairies. If a Fairy gives birth to a male, the gene is simply not passed along. Fairies are the real assassins of Magical Creatures, and do not transform unless if there is an excess of other beings in the area..."_

"Darling, this is an amazing job opportunity for your father

"Darling, this is an amazing job opportunity for your father! You're just going to have to go along with it!"

"NO!! I'M NOT MOVING TO EFFING WASHINGTON!! YOU KNOW WHO LIVES IN WASHINGTON? JUNKIES, HOOKERS, AND WASHED UP POLITICIANS!!" Paris Bellmont's large blue eyes were twice there normal size, and her face was red with fury. Her parents, who she normally got along with pretty well, had just sprung this on her! Moving to some lame town in Washington was bad enough, but then they had waited to tell her untilafter the moving truck had showed up. Paris had had a fairly good day at school. Her friends had planned a huge party for her, on this Friday, and Tray Scott-adorable football player a year older than Paris-had finally asked her out.

And then she got home. And saw the moving truck. And had her entire god-damned life ripped out from under her. And the worst part was that her brothers were backing her parents up!! Alex was no surprise-he hated their school. But Brady? And Cole? They were popular. Almost as popular as Paris herself. Almost. Paris took a deep breath, and tried to pull herself back together.

"Where exactly in Washington are you planning on moving to?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Mark Bellmont had a pained look on his face, as he turned to face his daughter. "It's on the beach, Paris! You can tan as much as you'd like!" He began, trying to warm her up to the idea. "And, the house is even bigger than this one!" That got some reaction out of her. Paris's angry demeanor slipped, but only for a second.

"That's nice, but WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" She hissed, this time, her entire body trembling. Her sleek blonde ponytail was shaking back and forth. "Jeez, chill, Paris!" Alex rolled his eyes. "What was it called again, dad? Plush? Poosh?" Paris's gaze was murdorous as she turned to her dad. "If we are moving to a town called Poosh, I swear to effing gawd that I will murder someone!!" She shreaked.

"Paris!" Amanda Bellmont gasped at Paris. "Don't use that language in front of us please!" But Mark's reaction was something else entirely, "AHA! Paris, thank you so much!" When everyone shot him a questioning look, he continued "She said we!!" Alex laughed, Brady smirked, and their mom grinned, forgetting about the language thing entirely. Paris looked confused for a minute, before she realized that she had given up without meaning to. "I didn't-UGH! And you don't-UGH!! I...I HATE THIS FAMILY!" She screamed, and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Honey, we're leaving for La Push tomorrow, so I suggest you pack soon! The moving van is leaving when we do!!"

**The Next Day**

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up! You asked that, like, a second ago!"

"Lay off! He's just ten!"

"Ok, just because you have no friends, or an actual life, doesn't mean that the rest of us don't. I didn't even get a damn going away party!"

"Paris, language!"

"I did too have friends and-"

"Yeah, but no life. Poor baby!"

"Being a bimbo doesn't count as having a life!"

"Sitting next to people in class, and forcing them to talk to you doesn't count as having friends."

"Can't you two get along?"

"Shut the fuck up, Brady!"

"PARIS!! Language!!"

Paris scowled at her brothers, and slumped back into her seat. She had been a bitch the entire car ride so far, but it wasn't her fault. It hadn't been her dicision to move!

"Are we there yet?" Cole asked again, tentatively. "Yes! Yes we are!" Their dad replied enthusiastically. "This is our neighbor hood! Now we just have to find...8563 Lenden Lane."

"We're living on a street called Lendon Lane?! My life suc..ks?" Paris felt her mouth drop open as she stared at the house in front of her. It was bigger than their old house, and two summer homes combined! It was a tan color, same color as sand. And it was huge! "I get first choice of room!!" Paris yelled, tucking her hair behind her ear, and sprinted towards the house.

The house had a brick path, cutting across the perfect green lawn, that led to the front door. The front door was more like an archway. It had a golden plate directly above it, with their address on it. Paris reached out, and tried to pull the door opened, but it was locked. "Hurry up with the key, dad!" she screamed, bouncing up and down in excitement. Her dad took a bit longer, staring at the house, taking it in from every angle. When he finally unlocked the door, Paris pushed him aside, raced into the house, and stopped. It was breathtaking. The ceilings were high, and dome-like. The walls were white, and matched the plush carpet that covered the winding stairs. The tiles on the entrance's floor were black, and so shiny that Paris could see herself in them.

"I'm gonna get the best room!" Brady called, barrelling past her, and raced up one of the staircases. Paris jerked out of her daze, and raced after him. "No way!" She yelled, and beat him up the stairs. The hallway that Paris came upon had high ceilings too, and five doors, all spaced far apart. She chose a door at random, and ripped it open. The room was just as breathtaking as the rest of the house. It had navy-blue walls, and a king-sized four poster bed. There was a two desks against opposite walls, and one had a laptop hooked up to it. Paris was about to scream "MINE!" When her dad came up behind her and said, "And here's your room, Colie!" Paris's head whipped around, "WHAT?!" Her dad chuckled, "Calm down, Paris. Your room is the second door on the left." Paris frowned, but followed her father's directions. The second door on the left had a gold handle, and a golden name plate that she'd completely missed before.

It read: **PARIS'S ROOM! KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING, PLEASE AND THANK-YOU!** In spite of herself, Paris grinned. It sounded like something she would say. "Are you gonna go in, or smile at the door all day?" Bradley asked, smirking at her. She scowled at him, shoved the doors open and froze. (Deja-vu, much?) The room was bigger than Cole's, by far. Three of the four walls were white, but the one directly behind Paris's bed was pink. The bed was king sized, in the shape of a half-circle, and had white, gauzy curtains surrounding it. The wall facing the bed was half covered by a giant flat-screen TV. The left wall had a floor-to-ceiling window, with a view of the ocean. The right wall had a cork-board on it, covered with pictures of Paris and her friends. A desk with a MAC laptop on it was directly under the board.

"Oh my god." Paris breathed, and turned to look for her dad. He was directly behind her, grinning ear-to-ear. "I guess you like it?" She smiled and hugged him. "It's amazing! But...where the hell is the closet." Her mom laughed, and stepped around her dad. "I figured you'd want a big one, so..." She lead Paris across the large room, where a small door was located, just out of sight, by the large window. Amanda smiled at her daughter, and pulled the door open. "I also took the liberty of stocking it for you." Paris's eyes widened. The closet was filled with rows of clothes, organized alphabetically by the designers name.

Paris had always loved clothes, but she'd never owned _this_ many! She whipped around to face her dad, and sputtered, "Wh-what the fuck is your new job?!" This time, her mom didn't comment on her language, just smiled. Her dad chuckled, and answered, "I'm still a lawyer, sweetheart! I just got a promotion!"

"HOLY MOTHER FUC-"

"LANGUAGE!!" Amanda yelled angrily, cutting Bradley off, from down the hall. "Well, I guess he found his room." She muttered, and stalked off to go find him. "Oh, Paris! I didn't even show you the best part!" Her dad strode quickly across the room, and opened her large window up. Outside was a balcony. "I..Oh my...Are you sure that you're just a lawyer?!" Paris demanded, turning to her dad. The view was breathtaking. The sun was just setting over the ocean, and the sky was a pinky-orange, and reflected off of the blue water.

"I think...I think I might like it here after all. Might." Paris grinned, slightly, and sat down on the balcony.

**Hope you liked :) Please Review, it will make me ver, ver happy! Expect chapters to come out pretty fast, unless I say otherwise! If you decide to make my day and review, please include fav parts, least fav parts, etc., etc. Oh! And the fairy thing is important I swear. You can probably guess why...it's not all that hard :) (And I made it up, lol. It's not from an actual book)**


	2. The First Day!

"Darling, this is an amazing job opportunity for your father

**Enjoy chapter dos ******** That's as far as my Spanish goes…lmao!**

_Page 217, of A Guide to Mythical Beings. Chapter eleven-Fairies and Pixies._

"_Fairies are charismatic and charming to those around them. Normally people are automatically drawn to them, and Fairies make quick and life-long friends. The only way that anyone would dislike a fairie would be if they were jealous, or if they were another magical being. In that case, they would be life-long enemies…"_

"SCHOOL?! WE JUST MOVED!! YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES!!" Ten year old Cole Bellmont yelled. "Cole, language!" Paris imitated her mom's voice. Her mom was so annoying. She always yelled at them for swearing, but never did anything about it. "Be quiet Paris, and yes, you start school tomorrow morning! We gave you guys last week off to get adjusted to the town, now you have to get back to business." Paris rolled her eyes. _Getting adjusted to the town_ had consisted of freezing their butts at the cold beach, and doing some more shopping. Paris was starting to think that her dad had joined a mob or something. How else would he've made so much money?!

"If I'm going to school tomorrow, then I'm gonna go to bed." She faked a yawn, and began to walk towards her room. Paris needed to pick out an outfit for her first day of school, and _that_ might take a

while.

**The Next Day**

_Wake up, sleepyhead! It's your 7 am wake up text for your first day of your new school!! Tray misses you soooo much! So do I!! :( And so does everyone else!! Hugs and Kisses! :D –Aly_

Paris stared at her phone, and almost cried. She missed her friends. A lot. And now she had to start all over, at a new school. _Pull yourself together!_ She thought to herself, and looked at herself in the mirror. Paris was wearing a turquoise V-necked sweater, and a white mini skirt. Her silver ballet flats matched her silver hoop earrings, and her hair was frizz-free and a little wavy. Her phone buzzed, and she jumped.

_You awake yet, Pear-Bear?_ It was from Aly again. And in that moment, all the confidence that Paris had built up for herself came crashing down. _What if nobody likes me? What if I end up like Alex was at our old school?_ "I can't do this." She moaned, "I just _can't!!_" "HEY! TIME TO GO!!" Her mom screamed from down the stairs, making Paris jump. Paris let out another moan, and clutched her phone to her chest. Slowly, and morosely, she made her way downstairs. "Who died?" Brady asked, raising his eyebrows at her. "You will, if you don't shut up!" She hissed through her teeth. Brady was starting his Junior year, just one grade ahead of Paris. Alex was a Sophmore, like herself, but he was nine months older. Cole had already left with their dad, to go school.

Alex grinned at Paris as she got into the car. He opened his mouth, but Paris's hand flew out of nowhere and landed in front of his mouth. "If you say...one thing...I will scream...loudly." Alex laughed out loud, "What the hell will that do?"

"Alex! Language."

"It'll shatter your eardrums, for one."

"In your dreams!"

"I'm not sleeping."

"What kind of a comeback was that?"

"Better than the ones you've used for the past fifteen years."

"I'm sixteen now."

"Aw! Did I miss your party? Oh, right. There was no party. Since no one showed up. Cole and Brady don't count."

"I didn't have a party because it was too late for one!" Alex shouted, and Paris could tell that she'd struck a nerve. She smirked, and leaned back into her seat, clearly satisfied. For the rest of the car ride there was no noise except for muffled music coming from Brady's Ipod headphones.

Paris was just about to fall asleep when her mom called out, "We're here!" Alex bolted from the car immediately, as if he was afraid that _they_ would embarrass _him_. Yeah. As if! Paris shook her head, and slowly got out of the car after him, finishing up a round of texting as she did. Brady grinned at her, and tweaked her nose, "Cheer up. It's not like this'll be hard for _us_. I feel sorry for Alex." He glanced after Alex, who was walking quickly towards the school, and Paris chuckled. "Where do we get our schedules?" She asked, looking at the large highschool before her. "Front office." Brady called. He was already walking away. Paris was about to call after him, when her phone buzzed.

_Gossip so far Today: May Lenord tripped in the hallway, and accidentally flashed everyone. Greg Peerson broke up with his girlfriend. Tray turned down Mellissa Robins on the account of he was still in love with you!! :) x100!! TTYL!-Aly_

Paris snapped her phone shut, and strutted towards the main office. She didn't give a shit about her old school anymore (although the Tray thing had made her feel much more confident). She had a new school to deal with, and a whole new set of problems.

At the front office, the ladies were all too happy to help, and instructed her to visit again if she needed anymore help. _Yeah. Again, as if!_ Paris glanced at her schedule, and began searching for her locker. "207...208...209...210...211! Here it is!" She quickly spun the dial. Paris was obviously late. There wasn't anyone else in the hall-not that she cared. Once her locker was open, she dumped her stuff in and went to look for her first class. It was easy enough to find; only a few doors down from her locker.

Paris took a deep breath in, and walked through the door into the classroom. Everyone looked up from whatever the hell they'd been doing before, and the teacher leapt to his feet. "You must be our new student, Paris!" He thrust out his hand, far too enthusiastic for a _highschool_ teacher. She shook his hand tentatively and lightly pushed her hair back off her face. "My name's Mr. Briggs. Er-why don't you have a seat over by Laura?" He gestured to a tall girl with long brown hair.

Paris walked over to her seat, surveying the class while she did so. The class was made up of the typical highschool crowd-cute guys, preppy girls, some kids who didn't just belong, etc., etc. She was happy to realize, though, that none of the girls were as pretty as her.

"Hi! I'm Laura. But I guess that you already know that!" The brunette next to Paris giggled. "I'm Paris. Nice to meet you." Paris whispered back. The girl seemed nice enough; a little too nice for Paris's taste, but it was all that she had at the moment. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult. "You too! We should sit together at lunch! I can tell you everything about everyone!" Paris raised her eyebrows. This girl jumped the gun fast...but getting the lowdown on everyone would be nice.

"Sure. We should definitely sit together," She was about to say, but at that moment Mr. Briggs's phone rang.

"Hello. Oh. I see. We should take care of that. Sounds good. I'll be there in a minute. Bye."

He stood, and looked at the class again. "I have to go. I trust you all to behave!" A few kids-Paris included-rolled their eyes. The second he was gone, kids started walking around the class and talking. Paris turned to Laura and said, "Yeah. Lunch sounds great." Laura grinned, and suddenly yanked Paris out of her chair.

"This is Kiki! My BFF!" Laura gestured at a pretty looking Asian girl. Kiki looked a bit…_calmer_ than Laura. "Hi, Paris. It's nice to have someone new in our class." Kiki smiled politely at her, and Paris grinned back.

"Paris is _totally_ sitting with us at lunch!" Laura looked like she was going to start bouncing off the walls at any moment. It took every ounce of strength Paris had, not to roll her eyes. "OH! I should give you my e-mail! I'll go write it down." Laura dashed away and began digging through her backpack.

Paris turned back to Kiki, and was surprised to see the girl shaking her head. "Sorry about her. She can be a bit…_much_ at times, but trust me. Laura means well!" Paris was a bit surprised to hear Kiki agreeing with her own thoughts, but quickly smiled. "Yeah. She seems all right." She tilted her head to look at the brunette, who was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

**RRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!**

"That's the bell!" Kiki chirped, and grabbed Paris's arm. "What do you have now?" She eyed the piece of paper in Paris's hand, and saw that the girl had Biology next. "We have that next too! Oh, I swear, you'll love it here. And if you don't, just pretend. For Laura's sake." Paris laughed out loud, just as Laura caught up with them. "I have Biology how bout-"

"She has Biology."

"Ohmigod! How amazing. Lemme see your sched!"

Paris quickly handed over the sheet of paper, and watched the two girls on either side of her inspect it thoroughly. This was almost too easy.

**Ok, once again, please review ******** and expect a new chapter later this week. The werewolfs are coming in the next chapter!! (Please include fav parts, least fav parts, etc., etc. in your reviews :D Please and thank you!**


	3. Snarl

**YAYAYAY! The wolves are in this chapter :D I'm going to write this chapter from Paris's POV cuz it's easier :) But If you guys liked if from third person better, just tell me and I'll go back to that. Enjoy!**

_Page 219, of A Guide to Mythical Beings. Chapter eleven-Fairies and Pixies._

_"A Fairy's first transformation can be very painful. Like shape-shifters, they only morph when there are dangerous creatures in the area. Their vision will go haywire (and take on a reddish tinge), and their wings will rip out of there backs. The pain from the wings is almost unbearable, and renders the fairy useless for at least twenty seconds. After this, though, the fairy will be practically unstoppable, no matter how many enemies they are facing..."_

"So, we should come here every day."

"Until it gets too cold."

"But that'll happen soon!"

"Well, I don't want to come to the beach when it's all full of snow!"

"We _do_ have coats!"

I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. For best friends, Kiki and Laura sure fought a lot. Almost more than me and my brothers, but _that _was practically impossible. School hadn't been that bad. Laura and Kiki knew pretty much everyone there, so they'd introduced me. We'd come to the beach straight after school, because according to Laura, it was "calming". I could definitely see _how_ it could be calming, but when Kiki and Laura were around, that was pretty much impossible.

"Whadda you think, Pear?" Laura's voice jerked me out of my thinking. I sighed again, wishing that I'd never told her about my old nickname. "Uhm...I think that we should decide when it actually gets cold." Laura stopped, and then smiled. "Yeah. Yeah. That sounds good." Kiki nodded her agreement, and then turned back to her work. "So, what'd you get for question number...hey! Look!" I glanced up and saw that she was pointing to a group of guys, standing around, looking worried.

"Oh he's there! He's _there!!"_

"Why weren't they at school? They look alright to me."

"Who cares? Look. He got bigger! What do they force-feed him steroids or something?"

"What? Who? Who are they? I didn't see them at school today." I made my attempt to jump into the conversation, and the two girls stopped, and looked at me like I had woken them up from a dream.

"Oh. Right. You don't know them yet." Kiki looked uncharacteristically excited, "They're the Quiluete Boys." Laura scoffed, and shook her head at Kiki. "That's just a nickname that people gave them." she rolled her eyes, "Their real names are like Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared..." Kim picked up where Laura left off, "Jacob, Colin, Seth. Seth! Look at _him._ They must've force-fed him steroids." Okay. I'd ever heard anyone sounding dreamy about force-fed steroids, but I guess there's a first time for everything. "Oh he is amazing." She continued. I sighed, and they both looked at me. "Oh! Sorry!" Laura shot me an apologetic smile, "Seth's the uhm...one in the middle. With the kinda shaggy black hair." Great. _That_ was a lot to go on. The one in the middle. Very descriptive. I stared at the guys, and finally found one that fit the description...sort of. "That one? Next to the one with the red hair streak?"

The two girls nodded happily. "That's him!" Kiki chirped. "He used to be the youngest out of all of them, but now he's a little older, and they got younger people. Seth's in our grade!" I frowned. I hadn't met anyone named Seth today. "Was he at-"

"No. They skip school sometimes." Laura cut me off. "All the boys pretend to hate them, but totally want to hang with them. All of the girls secretly are in _love_ with them. They have that whole...mysterious thing going for them." Yeah. Maybe not so secretly from the sound of things. Suddenly, the boys ran towards the woods, and Laura sighed. "There they go." She muttered. Kiki slumped back down, and looked at her books. Laura stared after them, and then abruptly turned back to us. "Let's follow them!" She said, her eyes alight again.

Kiki sat up, and cocked an eyebrow at Laura. "What? Isn't that a little creepy?" Laura leapt to her feet, and grabbed my arm. "NO! Not creepy! We'll just see where they're going, and then _accidently _bump into them!" Kiki looked sceptical, but Laura yanked her to her feet. "Fine. But if we get caught, it's _your_ fault."

I had never stalked a boy-or in this case, a whole group of them-in my entire life. I had never _needed_ to. This sounded a little...weird. I mean, we were following them into the woods. It sounded like a horror movie. I could see the headlines now-Three teenagers go into the woods, and never come out! Okay, maybe I was being a _little _dramatic, but seriously, this was freaky. The woods was very dark, and the boys had all disappeared, by the time we got there. "Where'd they go?" Laura murmered. "They were...they were just here. Let's go a little bit farther." Kiki rolled her eyes, but followed after Laura. Not wanting to be left behind, I quickly followed.

Fifteen minutes later, and it was getting darker. "Okay, this is freaky!" I called to Laura. "Yeah, Laura, let's turn around!" Kiki said, her eyes jumping around the whole forest. "Just...just a little bit farther!" Laura looked worried. I was starting to get the feeling that we were lost, when I heard a snarl from somewhere to my left. I turned almost in slow motion and saw a gigantic wolf directly in front of me. And then everything turned red.

**Can you guess what just happened? No? Go read the story again! Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews, they make me happy :D Also: Tell me if you liked the story from Paris's POV. Cuz if not, I'll change it back :)**


	4. WingThings

**Hello there to all. I just wanted to let you all know that next week, there will not be as many chapters as there were this week, but there will be some, I swear!! Also: Did you guys like it from Paris's POV? Cuz if you don't, just let me know :) Okay, now enjoy.**

_Page 220, of A Guide to Mythical Beings. Chapter eleven-Fairies and Pixies._

_"The first time a fairy 'morphs' is the most painful (as stated before). It is also the only time that a fairy is venomous. When a fairies wings break out of their body, they are completely incased with fairy venom. It only takes about ten seconds for the venom to permanently evaporate, but if someone __touches a fairies wings before then, they will become infected. An infected mortal/immortal will instantly fall asleep and won't wake up for the next 24 hours. The process of turning into a fairy is painless, but after 24 hours, you will see a visible change in the new fairy..."_

Red. Red. Red. That was all I could see. Red tree. Red Kiki. Red Laura. Red Wolf. And then there was an awful **CCCCKKRRRK. **It sounded like metal was being ripped in half. And it felt like something was trying to crawl out of my skin. Suddenly shrieking filled the entire forest. And then I realized that my mouth was open...and I was the one shrieking. But I couldn't help it! It felt like there was my something attempting to get out of my skin, and it was only half succeeding. I let out a very uncharacteristic hiss, and began to shake. Suddenly, somebody on my left moved, as if to touch my back, and i turned swiftly. It was Laura. And she was bleeding. Kiki gasped, and reached out to catch Laura-who had suddenly slumped over-at the exact moment that I turned to look at the wolf. I heard Kiki yell, but ignored it.

The wolf. I needed to _kill_ it. I _needed _to. Finally, the pain in my back stopped, and I launched myself at the wolf. But something felt wrong as I launched myself at it. I went too high. _Way_ too high. I rocketed through the treetops, and into the air. We were deep in the woods. _Deep._ There was no one coming to stop the fight. Good. They would just get in the way. As I aimed myself back towards the ground I noticed for the first time that I had wings sticking out of my back. Pale, pink, shiny wings. So _that_ was why I was so high. My vision was still red-ish, but only when I looked down towards where the wolf had been.

I quickly shot towards the red spot, and found the wolf again. Except there were more this time. Lots more. I counted eight. This would be fun! I quickly picked out the weakest one-a small, bronze one-and launched myself at him. They all reacted, jumping towards me. I dodged the first three, but the fourth one-a skinny gray wolf-connected with my side, and I was knocked of course. A snarl ripped through my throat, and I lunged for the gray one. One of the other wolfs howled, and I was knocked over by a sandy wolf. The wolf was pinning down my left arm, but my right hand was free. I reared back and punched the wolf in the face. It hit a tree, and slowly slid down. All of the wolfs launched themselves at me at the same time, and I had about two seconds to react. But that was enough. I rolled back to my feet, and kicked one of the closest wolfs into another one. A chocolate colored wolf tried to leap over my head, and I hit it right in the gut. That was four down, four to go. Suddenly, I felt something bight my neck, and I screamed in shock. Suddenly, the ground was rushing up at me, and all that I saw was black.

**The Next Day**

"She should be awake by now."

"Why the hell'd you have to bite her so hard, Paul?!"

"Oh please! She had four of us out. I had to do something. Little freaky bitch."

"It's really interesting. I can't believe that her mom never said anything."

I listened, but didn't move. Who the hell were they? Who the fucking _hell _were they?! I was laying on something very, very soft, and the back of my neck was sore. So was my back! Ugh. My back felt like it was on fire! What the hell had happened? All I could remember was hanging out with Laura and Kiki, and going to the woods, and the wolf...and..._the wolves!!_ And...Oh my _god!!_ And...wings! And...holy fucking shit. My entire body tensed, and I listened to the people talking. They were all guys it sounded like. I wondered if I could run, or if they were blocking my way.

"Yeah, and I thought my mom was psychotic." Suddenly, I leapt up, and grabbed in the direction of the voice. My hand connected with a face, and I quickly grabbed the guys throat. My eyes were still shut, so I slowly opened them, and glanced around. I was in a room full of guys. Big, _big_, guys. They were all staring at me incredulously, and I quickly looked back to the guy who I had by the throat. He was huge too.

"Well...fuck." I murmured, and looked for something sharp. My eyes landed on a pair of scissors. I snatched them up, and held them to the guys throat. "Now, nobody move, or I will stick these through his throat!" I said, but the threat was ruined by the fact that my voice was shaking. Suddenly, one of the guys burst out laughing. "Shut up, Paul." A very tall one told the laughing one. The tall one calmly walked over to me, and pulled the scissors out of my hands, before I could react. "Hi, Paris. Please calm down. Let's all go downstairs."

My eyes grew wide, and I tried to take another step forward. But I fell over. My legs were trembling, and everything was sore. I couldn't even hold my own weight up. "Don't strain yourself," The boy who'd laughed at me scoffed, and I hissed. "Paul!" The tall guy snapped. "Please calm down, Paris. Let's go down stairs." He repeated. "If you wanna kill me, you have the scissors." I muttered, and tried to pull myself to my feet. The boy held out his arm for me to grab onto, but I ignored it. When I was finally on my feet, I turned to them, and tried to keep my voice calm.

"So. Now will you please tell me WHO THE FUCK YOU ALL ARE?!" My voice exploded into a scream, and everyone winced. "Don't worry. We're just here to help." One of the boys smiled at me. He looked familiar. "You're Seth Clearwater." I blurted, without thinking. Seth grinned, "How'd you know?" I frowned, and asked abruptly, "Where're Laura and Kiki?" Everyone in the room frowned. "You really shouldn't see them right now. They just heard the story." The tall guy said. "What story?" I asked, and everyone looked at me.

"Wow. Did your mom tell you anything?" The boy who'd laughed-Paul?-asked. "Anything about what?" I asked, but then my back twinged, and it hit me. "My wing-things? Did my mom know about that?" Some of them nodded, and Paul laughed. "Yes. About your _wing-things." _Suddenly, he strode over, and lifted me up gingerly in his arms. "Let's go talk to your mom." He growled, and stomped out of the room with me in his arms.

**So, did you like? If so, leave reviews! That would make me very happy!! **


End file.
